warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brook Where Small Fish Swim
|pastaffie = Loner, RiverClan, ThunderClan |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: To-be: Prey-Hunter: Loner: Warrior: Kit-Mother: |namesl = Brook Where Small Fish Swim Brook Where Small Fish Swim Brook Where Small Fish Swim Brook Where Small Fish Swim Brook Where Small Fish Swim Brook Where Small Fish Swim |familyt = Mother Brothers: Mate: Son: Daughter: |familyl = Unnamed she-cat Talon of Swooping Eagle, Teller of the Pointed Stones Stormfur Pine That Clings to Rock Lark That Sings at Dawn |mentor = None |apps = None |livebooks = Moonrise, Dawn, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Sign of the Moon, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = None}} Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) is a sleek, soft, and thick-furred, lithe, brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes and a torn ear. History In the New Prophecy Arc Moonrise :Brook Where Small Fish Swim is introduced as a prey hunter from the Tribe of Rushing Water. She is the first cat to realize that Stormfur is the cat from the prophecy, and confronts him. Although scolded by Crag Where Eagles Nest, she welcomes the cats if they are not there maliciously. As they make their way back to where the Tribe lives, Tawnypelt stumbles and Brook offers to help her. The she-cat shrugs her off, saying that she didn't need help. Once they arrive at the Tribe's home, Brook isn't seen during the meal that Stoneteller invites the Clan cats to eat. This disappoints Stormfur a little bit, since he'd liked the she-cat's courage and friendliness. :Brook shows up just as the Clan cats are getting ready to sleep for the night. She was sent by Stoneteller to make sure that the cats were comfortable, but Stormfur wonders if it was just him that she was sent to help. As the two get to talking, Stormfur learns a little more about Brook's life, how the Tribe cats' path in life is chosen from birth, and how Brook is a prey hunter. The next day, Brook's skills are displayed on a hunting patrol, and she and Stormfur are joined by Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw. :Over the course of the next few days, Stormfur and Brook become close, often hunting together, and she seems upset when Stormfur and the others prepare to leave. However, when they attempt to leave, they are trapped by the cave-guards. She tries to plead with him, but to no avail. She tries the same thing later on, and got the same reaction. This hurts Brook, and she leaves Stormfur. :When the Clan cats are forced to leave without Stormfur, Brook seems truly sorry. When the Clan cats decide to return to save Stormfur, they see Brook trying to get two kits to safety. As the Clan cats attempt to flee after saving Stormfur, they run into Brook's older brother, Talon of Swooping Eagle, and two of his friends, Rock Where Snow Gathers and Bird Who Rides the Wind. Talon goes on to explain how Brook is from another litter, and all he wanted to do was protect her. She is mentioned by Stormfur several times in his thoughts, and how he compares his feelings for both her and Squirrelpaw. :When Stormfur and the others return willingly to the Tribe, Brook is one of the first to welcome them. She persuades Stoneteller to listen to Stormfur's plans. The plan works, but, Feathertail loses her life, which upsets Stormfur. Brook tries to comfort him, and that's the last she's seen before the Clan cats leave and make their way home. Dawn :As the Clans are making their way through the mountains, they run into the Tribe of Rushing Water again. Stormfur asks Talon how Brook is, and he replies that she is fine. When they arrive in the cave, Stormfur seeks out Brook, and the two reunite. Squirrelpaw notes that Stormfur only has more heartbreak ahead of him once the Clans leave. :Brook joins a hunting patrol with Leafpaw, Sorreltail, Stormfur and Crag. She praises Leafpaw on her hunting skills, and seems impressed that Leafpaw could scent a second rabbit. :Brook is last seen standing with Stormfur as he announces his intentions to stay with the Tribe of Rushing Water. Although some cats are shocked, like Dustpelt, others like Tallpoppy, Leopardstar and Firestar understand and respect his decision. She is seen brushing her tail against his side as they watch the Clans leave the Tribe's cave. Twilight :She comes with Stormfur to the ThunderClan camp after the Clan fight the badgers, who are trying to drive them out since they had driven them out. They seem shocked that the Clan is in such disarray. Sunset :Brook and Stormfur stay with ThunderClan for a short time, as they agreed to help ThunderClan recover after the badger attack. She is in the patrol finding Berrykit, where Squirrelflight has the idea to put a stick in the trap, to stop other cats from getting caught. Firestar praises and thanks Brook and Stormfur for feeding the Clan. :In Brambleclaw's dream, Tigerstar tells Hawkfrost of Stormfur and Brook's return. When he wakes up, he hunts with Brook and Stormfur. :Later, she and Stormfur leave ThunderClan to join RiverClan, Stormfur's former Clan. They decide that they need to be loyal to Stormfur's home Clan. The two cats reveal that they intend to stay in RiverClan permanently. Brook plans to become a warrior. :At the Gathering, Mothwing, against her own will, announces that she had a dream from StarClan. The dream shows two stones standing out of the river. The currents push strongly until the stones are washed away. Hawkfrost announces that this has to mean that the two stones are Brook and Stormfur, and that they should be exiled from RiverClan. :When Brambleclaw explores the lake on Firestar's command, he sees Brook chasing a squirrel across the ShadowClan border. Hawkfrost spots her and takes her back to RiverClan's camp. After a number of RiverClan cats claim that Brook shouldn't be in RiverClan because she can't follow the warrior code, nor does she know it, Hawkfrost tells Leopardstar that he would have liked for Brook to be run over by a monster that barely missed her. A moment later, Hawkfrost goads Stormfur into attacking him. Blackclaw and Mistyfoot pull the warriors apart, and Leopardstar reluctantly exiles Stormfur and Brook. Brambleclaw, who had been watching as the scene unfolded before him, takes them back to ThunderClan with him. The two briefly rejoin ThunderClan and Firestar accepts their return, although he meets some disagreement from a few cats. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Brook is first mentioned when Jaykit is scolded by Stormfur. Jaykit seems furious that Stormfur is bossing him around, when he grew up in another Clan, and his mate, Brook, was from the mountains. As Brook joins the other cats in camp, Jaykit notices that her smell is different, describing the scents of mountains and tumbling water. :When Thornclaw reports a fox on ThunderClan's territory, Stormfur and Brook are asked to help guard the camp, and when Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit sneak out, the three kits are almost caught by Brook and her mate, and Lionkit says they'd have been able to smell them if they were ThunderClan. Despite the fact she is not of ThunderClan, she's wise, and Hollykit notes that she likes the sound of her voice, saying it's different. :When Jaypaw wanders from camp, and is found by Crowfeather, Brook tells him that she used to get into trouble as a to-be. She is briefly mentioned while Jaypaw is confined to camp for that same incident, and checks up on him. After checking up on the apprentice, her and Stormfur are sent on a patrol to mark the borders along ShadowClan's territory, to which Dustpelt and multiple other cats disagree. The two are sent hunting instead. :During a battle with ShadowClan, Brook and Stormfur take on Smokefoot, and she gets a torn ear. After the battle, Firestar sends her and Spiderleg to check the territory for other ShadowClan cats. She is praised by Graystripe during a Clan meeting, saying that she fought like a ThunderClan cat. :Brook offers words of wisdom to Hollypaw, who seems conflicted in her choice to become Leafpool's apprentice. When Hollypaw confides in Brook about her insecurities as a medicine cat apprentice, she mentions respect, and how it has nothing to do with what position you hold within the Clan. Dark River :Brook is shown taking shelter with Stormfur during a rain storm. She tells Hollypaw that she should do the same. During the Clan meeting that Firestar holds to give Millie her warrior name, Brook is one of the few cats, along with Graystripe and Daisy, that support Millie's choice to keep her kittypet name. Brambleclaw joins the group, saying names mean nothing when it comes to loyalty. :Brook is seen during multiple Clan meetings, and it's noted that during all of them, she stays calm and reasonable. :During a border skirmish with WindClan, Brook is one of the cats that fights with ThunderClan, taking on Weaselfur and Owlwhisker. She gets a few wounds, including one on her flank that concerns Dustpelt, but she says it's nothing bad. Dustpelt sends her back to camp with Stormfur, while he, Thornclaw and Spiderleg mark the border. :When Hollypaw returns from RiverClan, Brook welcomes her back, instead of giving her looks and ignoring her, like the rest of her Clan, Dustpelt and Thornclaw included. Brook is also kind to Lionpaw, after the incident regarding the tunnels and a close encounter with WindClan for the second time. Outcast :Brook, Brackenfur and Stormfur decide to take all of the apprentices out hunting. When Hollypaw has trouble getting the hang of things, Brook gives her advice, and admits that she had trouble settling into the Clans. She explains the ways of the Tribe to the apprentices, and explains that unlike the Clans, a Tribe cat's path of life is set from birth, and how they only have a Healer, instead of a medicine cat and leader. :When Night and Talon, two of Brook's former Tribemates, come to ask Firestar for help, Sandstorm tells Honeypaw and Hollypaw to fetch help, but not to tell Stormfur and Brook, which although it confuses the apprentices, they soon learn the reason why. Stormfur was exiled from the Tribe, and Brook, being his mate, chose to go with him. :Realizing that the Tribe cats need help, Firestar sends help to the Tribe, and a patrol consisting of the cats that originally went on the first journey to the Sun-drown place, save for Feathertail. They are joined by the two Tribe cats, Talon and Night, as well as Jaypaw, Hollypaw, Lionpaw and Crowfeather's son, Breezepaw. Brook seems unhappy about going back to the Tribe, but goes anyways, since it used to be her home. They are not welcomed warmly by Stoneteller. :Brook is one of the cats who stands by while Brambleclaw tells Stoneteller that his cats choose to fight. Lionpaw wonders if the Tribe cats really have a choice, and compares them to a clan. Stoneteller is not happy about the choices his Tribe has made, but allows them to fight against the rogue cats. Eclipse :Brook and Stormfur are shown in the beginning of the book, accompanying Brambleclaw and his patrol part of the way on their journey back to the Clan territories. On orders from Brambleclaw, Hollypaw, Lionpaw and Breezepaw had captured some prey for Brook and her mate to take back to the Tribe of Rushing Water, their way of helping the Tribe yet again before they left. Instead of Brook and Stormfur returning to ThunderClan, they were asked by Stoneteller to remain with the Tribe. They accept the prey, even though it shows a sign of weakness, and bid the Clan cats farewell. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Sign of the Moon :Brook appears in the beginning of the book, with her and Stormfur's kits, Pine and Lark. She watches her kits play, and seems upset about the choices made for them, despite how young they are. She seems worried for her kits when Stormfur mentions the intruders in the Tribe's territory. :When Squirrelflight brings Jayfeather, Dovewing and Foxleap to visit the Tribe, Brook introduces her kits to them, noting that Lark looks like her father. She informs Stoneteller that Squirrelflight and her Clanmates have arrived, and although he isn't happy about it, he allows the Clan cats to stay. Brook then leads Jayfeather and the others to where they're to sleep for the night, scolding her kits in the process, who want to sleep there instead of in their own nest. :She is mentioned again while Dovewing and Jayfeather are talking to Stormfur. :Brook, Squirrelflight and Stormfur go out hunting, leaving Talon and Night to watch after Lark and Pine. While they are gone, Jayfeather has a nightmare, and sees Brook among the cats who were destroyed by the darkness. :After Swoop is carried off by an eagle, she says that it's the first time a cat's been carried off in quite some time. This worries her kits so Brook comforts them, and assures them they are fine if they stay in the cave. In the Field Guide Arc Cats of the Clans :Brook is first mentioned when Rock talks about Stormfur and his troubles in his life. He explains that Brook was the only one to trust him, and that she helped him find a new life, despite the fact the Tribe of Rushing Water caused Feathertail's death. :She is also mentioned along side her brother, Talon of Swooping Eagle. Rock explains that she met the Clan cats on their journey to the sun-drown-place. Rock says that Brook had always thought Stormfur was a strong and special cat, and that he had the skill to take on Sharptooth, the mountain cat who attacked the Tribe. :Rock says that Brook had begun to love Stormfur while she was teaching him the ways of the Tribe. Although cats like her brother, Talon, didn't care for Stormfur at first, they soon changed their mind because of the love Brook had for Stormfur. Although Talon easily changed his mind, it was a lot harder for those whom Brook was not kin with. The Ultimate Guide :She is mentioned on Mothwing's and Willowshine's page. Mothwing was forced by Hawkfrost to create false prophecies to Hawkfrost's favor, such as a prophecy of troublesome stones in a river that led to Brook and Stormfur being driven out of RiverClan. She appears on Teller of the Pointed Stones' page. When Stormfur's battle tactics against Sharptooth failed, Brook and other cats were driven out, but they returned, bringing exiled Tribe Cave-guards. :Brook has her own page shared with Stormfur. :Born in the cave of Rushing water behind the waterfall, Brook knew early on she wanted to be a prey-hunter. She was fiercely loyal to her Tribe and when the journeying cats were returning from receiving a message from Midnight, Brook was first to ask if Stormfur is the prophesied cat to save the Tribe. She invited to hunt the Clan cats and teach Tribe techniques and became Stormfur's mate when he decided to stay with the Tribe, later giving birth to his kits. Brook struggled for many seasons with the conflict of her love for Stormfur and loyalty to her Tribe. :Stormfur returned to RiverClan after receiving a message from Midnight but felt isolated. He admitted to himself he wanted to spend his life with Brook, and when the Clans stopped at the mountains during the Great Journey, Stormfur decided to stay with the tribe and Brook, because he cared for her and couldn't bear to leave her. Their life together was not easy, after a failed attempt to drive out a large group of cats from the mountains, Brook and Stormfur returned to RiverClan but were driven out. Firestar offered her a place in ThunderClan, but when Tribe cats came begging for help, they returned to help their Tribe. In the Novellas Leafpool's Wish : Trivia *She has been mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes, and shown with them on two occasions. *She has been mistakenly described as gray-brown. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Stormfur: Son: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Daughter: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Mother :Unnamed she-cat: Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member Brothers: :Talon of Swooping Eagle: :Teller of the Pointed Stones: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Warriors Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Prey Hunters Category:Supporting Character Category:RiverClan Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Tribe Cat Category:Kit Mother Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Loner Category:Females Category:Leafpool's Wish characters